marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Corvus Glaive
Corvus Glaive was Thanos' adoptive son and a member of the Black Order. He joined his father in his quest for the six Infinity Stones, initially attacked the Statesman with his siblings and helped to kill the Asgardians aboard and retrieve the Space Stone. He later attacked Vision and Scarlet Witch, almost killing them until the arrival of Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow. Widow wounded him and he and Proxima Midnight were forced to flee. He later hunted the wounded Vision during the Battle of Wakanda after Midnight told the Avengers he had died from his wounds. He attacked Vision and then Captain America, but Vision stabbed him with his own weapon from behind, killing him. A past version of Corvus Glaive from 2014 was brought into the future by Nebula, where he participated in the Battle of Earth, although he was wounded by Okoye and killed by Iron Man, dying in his wife's arms. Biography Black Order Following Thanos Corvus Glaive and his brother Cull Obsidian were members of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took the orphaned Glaive and Obsidian and raised them as his own children, training them to be deadly members of the Black Order.‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Directors Compare Thanos to Genghis Khan Unlike Ebony Maw, Nebula and Gamora, his adoptive siblings, Corvus was able to actually feel love for Proxima Midnight, his wife and fellow adoptive sister.Avengers: Infinity War As for his fellow siblings except Gamora, however, Glaive was well disliked by Nebula.Guardians of the Galaxy [[Attack on the Statesman|Attack on the Statesman]] ]] Along with the rest of the Black Order and Thanos, Glaive was present when they first attacked Xandar in search of the Power Stone. Thanos eventually stole the Orb from the Nova Corps Headquarters after defeating the Nova Corps. Eventually, the Sanctuary II had crossed paths with them in space with the Asgardians onboard of the Statesman. ]] Together with Black Order, Glaive took part of Thanos' assault on the Statesman carrying the surviving Asgardians, as Thanos sought to secure the Space Stone from Loki. During the assault, Glaive was finishing off any wounded Asgardian that survived the attack before watching over Loki. As Loki was giving up the Tesseract to Thanos, Hulk violently attacked him. After Thanos defeated Hulk, Glaive lent his weapon to him to kill Heimdall who had used his powers to transport Hulk to Earth. teleport away]] Once Thor was restrained by Maw, Thanos had acquired the Space Stone to his Infinity Gauntlet and ordered his children to retrieve two Infinity Stones on Earth, to which they bowed down to her knee in agreement. Loki then tried to distract them by telling Thanos that he will be an allegiance to him, however he was then killed by his own hand. With the Space Stone secured, Thanos teleported himself and his children away from Statesman as it exploded. Attack on Vision from behind]] Glaive and Proxima Midnight traveled to Edinburgh, Scotland, in order to claim the Mind Stone. The pair found and ambushed Vision on his date with Scarlet Witch, having Glaive stabbing the android at the back of chest. After letting Vision go, Glaive encountered Scarlet Witch before Midnight attacked her from behind. ]] After Glaive stabbed Vision through the back of his chest with his weapon and severely injuring the android to prevent him from phasing, he turned him around on the ground and proceeded to use his weapon to open up the Mind Stone from Vision's forehead, much to his trouble of getting him to submit. After Scarlet Witch recovered from her attack, she blasted both Glaive and Midnight away, letting them both escape from the scenery. to give up the Stone]] As Scarlet Witch came to aid Vision's system wiring, Glaive fought Vision once he found them near a hallway, leading to him being flown away. Glaive engaged in aerial combat with Vision, breaking down to building to building as he kept on talking to Vision about giving up the Mind Stone or Scarlet Witch will die. Vision pushed Glaive onto a building, leading to them crash on top of the rooftop. Glaive engaged in battle with Vision and pinned up to wall, enduring multiple attacks. ]] After being thrown away, Glaive used his weapon to protect himself from the energy blast that Vision had produced. While reflecting the energy blast that is split into multiple lasers, Glaive targeted one of them to aim it at Vision, blasting him away. With Vision out in the open, Glaive used his weapon to open up his forehead to gain access of the Mind Stone. While trying to rip the Mind Stone off, Glaive was attacked by Scarlet Witch, being blasted against the wall. in the train station]] After Midnight sent a blast of energy from her spear at the pair, knocking them out of the sky, and crashing into a train station, her and Glaive jumped through the roof, as Scarlet Witch stood between them and Vision. To their surprise however, a newcomer had emerged near the train tracks and caught Midnight's spear, revealing itself to be Captain America. Before the Black Order could react any further, Falcon flew toward Glaive, only to knock down Midnight from the battle. ]] After Falcon sent a few rocket missiles from his suit, Glaive reflect all of them away with his weapon until Black Widow joined the battle against him. Once Black Widow caught the Spear, she stabbed Glaive in his abdomen, causing to scream in pain from his injury. During the fight, Glaive was seriously wounded while Midnight engaged in battle. After Midnight was defeated, Glaive noted that he was injured, leading to them to go back to their ship. Battle of Wakanda 's medical lab]] During the Battle of Wakanda, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian led the Outriders into war with the Avengers and Wakandan soldiers. Meeting with Captain America, Black Widow, and Black Panther before the battle, Midnight told her enemies that Glaive had succumbed to the wounds he suffered previously. in the medical lab]] As the battle progressed, Glaive infiltrated Wakanda in an effort to reach Vision. When Scarlet Witch, who was protecting him, took it upon herself to fight in the battlefield, Midnight signaled Glaive to attack inside the lab. Sneaking inside the medical lab, Glaive fought and defeated Ayo, while Shuri tried to perform her operation for Vision. After Glaive defeated two of the guards that were present in the lab, he was attacked by Shuri with her Vibranium Gauntlets. in the forest]] As Glaive defeated Shuri by keeping her off balance, he was then confronted by Vision who pushed him off the building and landed on the ground in a forest. After both of them had recovered from the fall, Glaive continued to kick Vision down on the ground until Cull Obsidian joined him to kill Vision. Once Bruce Banner in his Mark XLVIII armor had confronted the Black Order, Glaive witnessed Banner's fight being taken out of the forest. again]] Engaging in a fight with Vision, Glaive gained the upper hand against, finally stabbing him in his abdomen, threatening him that he'll die like any man. Desperate to keep Vision safe, the Captain America rushed to his aid and rescued Vision from his untimely death. Captain America aggressively told Vision to leave the forest before engaging in a fight with Glaive. During the fight, Glaive got the upper hand on Rogers, but before he could kill him, his own blade was pushed through his chest. with his blade]] Glaive gazed down at it protruding from his chest, as Vision raised him into the air while speared on his own blade, before dropping his lifeless body into the ground, thus ensuring that he was dead. However, Glaive's death wasn't in vain at the end as his adoptive father ultimately managed to recover the Mind Stone from Vision, causing half of all life in the universe to fade away into nothingness. Traveling to 2023 Battle of Earth against his enemies]] After the Avengers created an alternate timeline in 2014 in their quest to steal the Orb and the Soul Stone, the 2014 version of Thanos used reverse-engineered Pym Particles and a Quantum Tunnel to transport himself, his weaponry and his allies to 2023, including Glaive. for his risky orders]] Glaive was summoned to the ruins of the Avengers facility by Thanos, along with the rest of the Black Order and all of Thanos' forces. During the fight, Glaive fought by Thanos' side, killing an Asgardian soldier in chest. Once Thanos asked the Black Order about 2014 Nebula's location, Glaive reported that she had ceased communication until they noticed Hawkeye with the Nano Gauntlet and the Infinity Stones. While Thanos was overpowered by Scarlet Witch's power, Glaive was ordered to command the Sanctuary II to fire on the battlefield in order to grant him reprieve from Scarlet Witch. Much to his shock in his decision, Glaive was knowingly object his decision due to the caution of their troops, but Thanos still told him to go forward with it. Despite all odds, Glaive command the Sanctuary II to rain fire on the battlefield. 's arms]] As Captain Marvel led a surge to get the Infinity Stones to Luis' Van, Glaive led Thanos' army in defiance, although he was swiftly impaled by Okoye's Vibranium Spear and tossed aside. Shortly after, as Iron Man snapped his fingers to disintegrate Thanos' forces, a wounded Glaive was being cradled in the arms of Proxima Midnight as they both faded away together, reduced to dust.Avengers: Endgame Personality Corvus Glaive was a dangerous and merciless warrior who was loyal to Thanos. He was an individual who was absolutely focused on completing his mission of hunting down Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone for his father. Glaive also had a habit of taunting Vision to show his superiority. He would attack and slaughter anyone that tried to distract him without any hesitation, which was shown when he swiftly defeated everyone in the Wakandan laboratory and when he wished to murder Steve Rogers out of anger when the super soldier came in to stop him from claiming the Stone from the weakened Vision. Glaive's fatal flaw was his arrogance, as, throughout his battle with Rogers, Glaive believed that Vision was already too frail to be considered as a threat, so he was fixated on killing Rogers first. This, however, became to be his undoing, which was proven when Vision was able to use Glaive's weapon to impale its owner from behind. Glaive was also able shown to concern for his allies and his wife, Proxima. During the Battle of Earth, after time-traveling from 2014, Glaive initially protested against Thanos' order to let the Sanctuary II fire on the battlefield, knowing that their forces would be caught in the crossfire, but followed the order nonetheless. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Corvus Glaive had considerable levels of superhuman strength. His physical strength allowed him to overpower enhanced humans like Captain America with ease. He was able to easily hold his own well against and even pin down weakened Vision as well as overpowered Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. *'Superhuman Durability': Corvus Glaive is much more resistant to physical damage than the body of a human being, allowing him to withstand the might of superhuman beings with ease. Glaive could withstand blows from Vision, and a bolt of psionic energy from Scarlet Witch which threw him through a wall and down a tower shaft. He was also able to endure being hit in the face with vibranium shields wielded by Captain America, and was also able to endure being stabbed in the abdomen with Proxima Midnight's Spear by Black Widow. *'Enhanced Speed': Corvus Glaive possessed much greater speed and overall mobility compared to humans. During the Attack on Vision, Glaive was capable of deflecting every missile Falcon sent at him. He was also able to hunt down and keep pace with Scarlet Witch and Vision and fast enough to prevent Captain America from getting up during their fight and pin him down. He is also swift enough to deflect every sonic wave that is fired from Shuri’s gauntlets. However, it was still possible for Glaive to be taken off guard, such as when Black Widow ambushed Glaive, he barely had enough time to form a proper defense before being stabbed through the stomach, or Okoye managed to stab him with her spear. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': After being wounded by Black Widow with the spear of Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive was able to fully recover from it in a matter of hours. Abilities ]] *'Master Combatant': Corvus Glaive was extensively trained by his adoptive father, Thanos, and shown to be highly accomplished in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. Hence, he managed to compete with the weakened Vision in their first fight, even gaining the upper hand after he reflected Vision's blast back at him, and later overpowered and stabbed him in their final fight. Glaive could also effortlessly slaughter two Wakandan guards and overpower the highly skilled Dora Milaje member Ayo. In his fight with Captain America, Glaive was able to stand his ground against the world-class fighter and even managed to gain the upper hand despite Rogers disarming him, with only Vision interrupting the fight by killing Glaive with the latter's own weapon. *'Master Infiltrator': Corvus Glaive was able to stealthily infiltrate and enter the Wakandan laboratory where Vision was being kept. *'Glaive Mastery': Corvus Glaive, as his name implies, was extremely proficient with a glaive, and used his glaive to stab, slash, and impale his enemies. He was also able to use it defensively to block a beam of energy from the Mind Stone fired by Vision and he was also able to deflect multiple sonic waves from Shuri’s gauntlets. Equipment *'Glaive': Corvus Glaive's main weapon is his blade. It is strong enough to stab through Vision's Vibranium body, as well as to block and scatter his Mind Stone-powered energy blast and the sonic waves from Shuri’s Vibranium Gauntlets. It can also prevent Vision from phasing after Corvus uses the Glaive to stab him. It was also used by Captain America to break Proxima Midnight's spear. The blade was ultimately used by Vision to kill Corvus. Relationships Family *A'Lars - Adoptive Grandfather *Thanos † - Adoptive Father *Black Order **Cull Obsidian † - Brother **Proxima Midnight † - Adoptive Sister and Wife **Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother *Gamora - Adoptive Sister *Nebula - Adoptive Sister Allies *Chitauri † **Leviathans † **Chitauri Gorillas † *Outriders † *Sakaarans † Enemies *Asgardians **Brunnhilde/Valkyrie **Heimdall † **Einherjar *Sakaaran Rebellion **Korg **Miek **Roscoe † *Loki † *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Attempted Victim **Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Killer **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Vision † - Attempted Victim and Killer **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Attempted Victim **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Attempted Killer **James Rhodes/War Machine **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Wakandan Royal Guard *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri - Attempted Victim *Dora Milaje **Okoye - Attempted Killer **Ayo - Attempted Victim *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis **Groot **Rocket Raccoon *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Aragorn *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck *Pepper Potts Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Corvus Glaive was a member of Thanos' Black Order alongside his wife Proxima Midnight and his brother Black Dwarf, and served as Thanos' right-hand. *"Corvus" is Latin for "crow." Behind the Scenes *Michael Shaw has stated that while it is not acknowledged in Avengers: Infinity War, Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight were a married couple in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Michael James Shaw: Becoming Marvel Infinity War's Villian Corvus Glaive! References External Links * * es:Corvus Glaive ru:Корвус Глефа Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Unknown Race Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Order Members Category:Pym Particles Users Category:Time-Travelers Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Vision Category:Characters Killed by Iron Man